


Teenage Butterflies

by PeachGO3



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Mild Angst, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: If you were given the opportunity to combine the fluttery teenage feelings in your belly with the trust and understanding of a long lasting partnership, would you say no?





	Teenage Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> They’re so sweet, send help;; The dialogue was partly stolen from [this panel extract.](https://youtu.be/GEOcC2oQ3cI)

It was the last convention day in Plano and everyone had plans. Osric wiggled his way out of any obligations pretty early on to pack and go to bed in time, the Js and Misha where out of the hotel to paint the town, and Brianna and Kim wanted to party downstairs, at the hotel’s bar. The girls were joint by more and more people, the green room emptied more and more.

But Matt was still there, tapping on his mobile on the sofa, where Rob could silently watch him be beautiful.

“What are you up to, Roberto?” Rob heard a voice asking. It was Sebastian, his blond head popping up from behind the door. “Err, actually I think I might go to bed,” Rob said, massaging his temples. He’s already had too much beers this evening. “To bed?” Richard asked, dropping his phone in disbelieve. “I only waited here ‘cause I wanted to go to the bar, together with you. I feel fucking betrayed now.”

Rob smiled half-heartedly.

“C’mon, Robbie,” Richard encouraged him, as he always did when he wanted to talk Rob into something (usually he was successful). Richard stood up from his chair and toddled towards Rob, his movements giving away all the alcohol he’d already had. “Let’s go there, everyone is going, you should be going.”

“Sorry, man, I’m not the mood. I’m tired.”

“C’mon, don’t bother me with that ol’ string.” Richard looked annoyed, but not so much that Sebastian or Matt had to intervene.

“There’s plenty of women,” he tried again, but Rob just sighed at that. He could barely keep his eyes open, there’s no way he’d hustle a girl this evening, let alone flirt. With anyone. He wondered yet again if he was slowly becoming too old for all of this.

“I’ll go upstairs,” he blurted out, as if he hadn’t listened to a word his friend just said.

Sebastian laughed as he closed the door.

Richard raised his arms in protest. “Really, Robbie?”

“I’ll go now.” Rob tried to avoid eye contact, but he’d made Rich mad, and although he knew he didn’t owe him anything, he offered Richard to come with him and chill upstairs.

Before Richard could start a new verbal protest, Matt chimed in, hugging Rob with one arm as the small man stood up. “Come on, let Robbie have his rest.” Richard eyed Rob a little while before asking Matt, “Are _you_ going to the bar with me then?”

“Oh, don’t know,” Matt said, “maybe I’ll follow Robbie’s invitation to his chambers, if that’s okay with him.”

He pulled Rob closer, and Rob didn’t want anything more in this world than to rest against this smooth shirt and the warm chest underneath it, smelling Matt’s eau de toilette and melting against his tight grip, resting his drunk head and forgetting all the stress that came with conventions.

He could just fall asleep like that.

“Rob? Open your eyes, goddammit,” Richard murmured.  
“Hm? Oh, damn it, s-sorry, Matt.”

Matt snickered. “Oh, man, you do need your sleep. I won’t bother you then.”  
“Oh, err, no, you can, I mean… I’d love to have you over.”

“Want to be alone at last, hm?” Matt teased, but it was in good humor. Rob still cringed. 

“If Matt’s coming, I’ll be there, too,” Richard then said, his expression less hard than before. “’s that okay with ya, Bob-o?”  
“Sure, sure.”

“’kay then. I’ll be on my way in a sec.”

“Nice. I’ll go to my room first,” Matt said and finally released Rob. “And then we’ll conclude this weekend with a drink and some chilling, how’s that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Rob smiled. He said goodbye to the others and left the green room, went upstairs, swaying around the corner in the hallway that led to his room.

 

Later, a knock on the door woke him. He had drifted off, apparently. Drugged with sleep Rob stumbled to his room’s door. He struggled to open it.  
“Hi-ah, Robbie.” It was Rich.  
“Hey.” 

Richard made his way past Rob and held up two bottles of vodka. “I got some more, didn’t know what ya still had in here.”

“Some Jägermeister and a few beers,” Rob said, rubbing his eyes. Actually he’d already drunken enough alcohol for tonight, but, whatever. After having thrown his bag into a corner Richard turned around, his signature look of one risen eyebrow on his face. “Have you been dozin’ off?”

“I’m tired, man. Don’t pretend like it wasn’t a rough day.”

The convention circuit was fun, and so were conventions in general, but Rob was utterly annoyed by Richard’s denial of them being exhausting as fuck. Rob and the other actors had gotten close to no sleep during this weekend, but that didn’t stop Rich from being a douchebag sometimes.

Rob sighed. He didn’t want to think these thoughts tonight, he should have fun. He hated himself for this. “Look, Rich, I’m sorry. I’m just really wasted.”

“Yeah, Bob-o, darling,” Richard said. He put down the vodka to the mini bar and took a beer in exchange. “I know how ya get.”

“How do I get?” Rob asked wearily, snickering because of Richard’s marital tone.

“You always hit the wall after weekends like this one,” Richard said. He stood up way too close to Rob’s face and Rob could smell his breath, booze and a lazy attempt of cover-up peppermint. “But we’re gonna have a good time tonight, hm, schmoopy? Even though ya wouldn’t go down to the bar with me.” He playfully punched Rob’s shoulder.

“So when’s Matt gonna show up?”

“Don’t know, soon, I think,” Rob murmured as Richard placed himself horizontally on the sofa and turned on the TV. He looked close to wasted, too, with the golden hair falling into his face, but that was probably the alcohol’s fault rather than sleeplessness.

Rob rubbed his hands on his jeans.  
Richard had wanted to go to the bar with him so _badly_ , and have some fun and pick up some girls, just as he loved to do, but to Rob’s luck Matt had chimed in with the conversation at the most perfect timing. Seeing how Richard was considerably more relaxed now than he was just some minutes ago, it was probably the best compromise.

Come to think of it, chiming in wasn’t like Matt, to be honest. But Rob wouldn’t complain – and remembering Matt’s sudden hug from earlier just made him feel all bubbly in his stomach.

Just then there was another knock at the door.

“Will ya get that damn door?” Richard asked while zapping through the channels, and Rob realized his body hadn’t moved at all, even though this must’ve been Matt. Was he this fucking tired?

He let the beau in, whose white smile was all shiny and sparkly and only rivaled by his green eyes. Rob swallowed. “Hi. Come in.”

“Thanks, man. Hey, Rich!”

“Mattie,” Richard greeted, raising a bottle of beer.

“You started without me,” Matt complained playfully. He sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, as Richard had taken up all space, and thankfully accepted the bottle Richard was handing him. Apparently Matt was the only one that hadn’t already had some booze.

The two men chatted merrily with each other, and Rob watched. Matt’s smile was like rays of sunshine in this crummy room, and his hair was great, as always. His white T-Shirt nicely complimented his arms, as did Richard’s green one. Rich had nice arms, too.

Rob looked away, his eyes burning.

“Care to join us?” he then heard Matt say, practically hearing his smile. Rob sat down on the floor at the other end of the sofa, as far from Matt as possible, and watched the TV channels change. He flinched when he felt cold glass against his arm. It was Richard handing him a bottle of beer.

“C’mon, Robbie, take it. ‘s just one beer.”

Rob nodded and took it, wanting to avoid another argument. The bottle was already opened. “Oh, damn, your eyes are all red,” Matt noticed.

“He just fell asleep before I arrived. Cheers,” Richard said, toasting.

“Cheers,” Matt beamed in Rob’s direction, who murmured incoherent nonsense after that.

They watched The Bachelor. At the moment the remaining candidates, all perfect looking faces, played ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill’ – just the right kind of trash TV. “They have no idea,” Richard laughed, “our fans’re way fiercer than that.” Rob was close to dozing off again when Richard added, “I have no idea who these people are.”

“They should do those shows with folks that everyone knows, so more people can relate,” Matt agreed.

“Why? That’s not what I was implyin’. You just sound salty because you can’t compare your own lousy choices to theirs,” Richard said.

“I’ve played this game with the Js and Misha often enough,” Matt said, looking up to Richard’s feet. “Yeah? Who’d you pick?” Richard asked.

Rob sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. “Why do you want to know? What to compare your own lousy choices to his?”

Richard shushed Rob by patting his cheek from above.

Matt was still reflecting on his choices, his green eyes looking up to the ceiling. “Let’s see… I would… marry Misha…”

“Didja remember that or didja think of it just now?” Richard laughed, his voice rasping from the alcohol. Rob fished for the remote to lower the TV’s volume so they could hear each other better. “Both, actually,” Matt replied to Richard’s question. “And I think I’d kill Jared just for the challenge of trying, to be honest.”

“Speak to Osric about that,” Rob chuckled, taking a sip from his beer.

“Master Chau will teach me how to take down the moose,” Matt laughed, and his voice sent shivers down Rob’s spine.

“So you’d fuck Jensen?” Richard pumped Matt.

“Yeah, I’d love to tie him up with one of his scarves.” Rob almost choked at the specificity of that answer.

“What the fuck, Mattie, he won’t wear no scarves no more if you tell him that,” Richard laughed, but Rob had to cough badly, and that wasn’t the only reason his face was turning red. “Geez, Robbie, don’t get too excited about this.”

Matt on the other hand chuted closer and threw his big arm around Rob’s shoulders, pulling him close to his warm body. “You like the thought of me fucking Jensen, huh?” he snickered and did this thing with his nose again, that fucking still nose-kiss that made Rob’s heart skip a beat every time Matt did it, only this time it wasn’t as cold.

Rob tried clearing his throat. “Erm, who wouldn’t?”

“Who wouldn’t?!” Richard repeated sneeringly as he tried to concentrate on the TV again.

“Who would you pick?” Matt asked as casually as ever after finally pulling away from Rob, who could still feel the green eyes on him. He clung to his bottle with both hands as he tried to navigate around an answer.

“C’mon, Robbie, just tell us. We’d know anyway. ‘s just a game.”

“Yeah,” Rob said, clearing his throat again. He crushed on Matt Cohen so hard it honestly embarrassed him. He felt like a teenager all over again. This crush was one of those intimidating ones, the ones that made his cheeks blush and his eyes flutter.

“Errm,” he began, “honestly, the first thought that came to my mind – the best-looking person – was you.”

There was a pause, as he didn’t look at anyone.

“Matt Cohen,” Rob specified, his voice almost cracking in a poor attempt to not sound too serious. “Really?” he heard Matt’s purring voice. Much to Rob’s surprise, he sounded actually flattered.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m not just saying that because you’re here. I think you’re quite the specimen.” Rob smiled at himself, proud for having mustered the strength to say this, but he couldn’t look at Matt. At all.

The three men awkwardly listened to the TV noises until Matt broke the silence. “What is it about me that makes me such a specimen, Rob?” he asked, his voice low and calm. Here we go, Rob thought, feeling blood rush to all limbs and body parts and the old sofa suddenly feeling super-uncomfortable in his back. “Err,” he said and looked to the dark ceiling, “your body, I guess.”

Matt laughed in disappointment. “Oh, come on. Really?” Rob shook his head, still smiling widely. Thank God for the alcohol, right?

“Come on,” Matt said again, sliding closer, “this is a safe space. Tell me more.”

Rob had to finally look at him because he couldn’t believe he heard that right. But Matt’s look was genuine. “Sorry? Oh, err, I… your muscles, I guess. And your, ah, chest?”

This was a strange answer, Rob thought as he suffered the following seconds of smiles and silence, because these were the exact things he answered to fans when they asked him about Matt in panels. They were the same things Richard and he would joke about on stage when the light hit Matt in a nice way or some shit like that. But then again, it didn’t feel all too weird, because it was the truth.

“Thanks, Rob,” Matt smiled, his voice even softer than before and his face painted blue by the TV’s light.

Rob was about to melt.

“You’re just really slender and muscular. And you’re freaking funny, too,” he got carried away, but then he realized – Rich was here as well.

“Hey, why don’t you answer the question? Who do you find most attractive?”

“I don’t like dudes,” Richard blurted out from above.

“You don’t like dudes?” Rob repeated. “Really? You’re such a jerk.” He washed down the rest of his beer in one go and used the empty bottle to gesture wildly. “That’s so typical you,” he continued, trying to keep his humor, “you tell me to just answer because ‘we know’ and ‘it’s just a game’” – he impersonated Rich from earlier – “and then when I say that, oh, Matt’s a specimen and it’s your turn, you’re like – ‘I don’t like dudes’.”

Richard laughed at that, voice all husky and rough. “I love your imitation of me so darn much. God!”

Rob snickered, thinking they could move on. But then all of a sudden, he felt Matt’s nose on his skin again and almost jumped, because it wasn’t a still nose-kiss, no, Matt was actually moving, and that wasn’t Rob’s stubbly cheek, it was his neck. He hissed in arousal as his neck basically exposed itself.

“Whataya doin’, heh?” he heard Rich’s voice from far away. Matt was working his neck, kissing it now, then nuzzling it with his nose again. A breathy moan escaped Rob’s mouth.

“Hey,” Richard said, turning to look down onto these two. Both had closed their eyes, but while Matt sported a lewd smile, Rob looked like he was about to die, brows furled and lips parted, just letting it happen.

“Robbie?”

“Hey, Rob’s mine now,” Matt whispered jokingly against the bare skin, and Richard huffed. “Okay.”

“’Okay’?” Matt repeated, bringing a hand up to Rob’s neck. “You sound sulky.”

“Just wanted to check whether he was alright.”

“You say that now that you can’t have him,” Matt snickered.

As the two of them bickered, Rob was slowly falling apart. He saw stars behind his closed eyes and his erection was growing in his jeans as his friend’s Adam’s Apple rubbed over his ear. Just when he was about to break from the uncertainty of the situation, Matt brought his hand down to his groin.

“Ah…!”

“Oh, good. And I love that high-pitched voice of yours,” Matt purred. “So, i-it’s not a joke?” Rob stammered out. “Are you serious about this? I mean, err…”

He couldn’t turn to face Matt, couldn’t even think straight, but the calm reply was: “If you are.”

Rob violently pressed his eyes shut, shoving his bottle away. “Fuck, I am.”

“Lucky me,” he heard Matt say before two hands grabbed his face to pull him sideways into a gentle kiss. Rob gasped when a second later, it was over, his wide eyes wandering between Matt’s ones, eyes that you could way too easily get lost in. And those pink lips were---

“Wow, I ship it.” That was Rich’s voice.

Rob turned to him, a broad grin on his face, but instead of congratulating him, Richard pulled Rob up into a kiss as well, a considerably rougher one, his hands tugging at Rob’s shirt. Rob kneeled before the sofa now and nearly moaned at the friction of the beard. Richard’s lips were chapped and rough and…

“You’re so cute,” Rob heard Matt say right beside his ear. After Richard had pulled away Matt started nuzzling his earlobe, and Rob’s cock reacted almost immediately, getting painfully hard in his jeans.

“So, w-what do you want?” Rob stuttered, trying to keep his voice low-pitched. “I don’t want to push you,” Matt said, gently caressing his shoulder. “But you were so tired and tensed earlier on.”

“I’d rather have ya tired and horny, too,” Richard tossed in clumsily, “rather than tired and tensed. Well, to be fair, it could be the same, so… ah, y’know.”

Rob looked back and forth between them, both men looking absolutely gorgeous in the TV’s blue light. Yes, Rich, too – come to think of it, Rob had always thought of his co-star as a handsome man, but he looked different now, his eyes darker than usual and his hair all messy. It didn’t send shivers down Rob’s spine, no, this was different than with Matt. Rich had always been… kind of there. Like an absolute term. Rob’s head spun. Hm.

“Fine,” he eventually breathed. He didn’t expect the reaction to come so soon, but Matt almost immediately embraced him from the side, his strong arms doffing off his shirt with little to no effort. “I want to kiss your whole cute body,” Matt whispered to Rob’s ear as Richard emptied his bottle.

“Robert,” he then heard from above, “look at me.”

Rob obeyed, but grimaced when he felt Richard’s breath. “You smell of beer,” he chirped. “And still I ain’t drunk enough,” Rich murmured as he pulled Rob into another kiss, this time working his jaw and lips to move hard against Rob’s mouth, a hand on his neck. At the same time, Matt had put his hands on Rob’s back and caressed him as he placed kisses on the tense skin.

Rob moaned into Richard’s kisses, his hips bucking up. He tilted his head and parted his lips just a little to let Rich slid in, his tongue was skilled and moved delicately, and he bit Rob, and strangely, it didn’t even feel a little weird being kissed like this by his friend.

“Part your legs, love,” Matt whispered to Rob’s ear, nuzzling the back of his neck. Breathing unsteadily, Rob spread his legs a bit further – he was still kneeling, which made it easy for him to move, but not easy to hold his trembling body in place. Matt slit a hand down between Rob’s legs now, touching his balls through the thick fabric of his jeans that didn’t allow much touch.

“A-ah…”

“I swear to God, the sounds ya make‘re so hot,” Richard drawled, kissing him deeper and tugging at his hair. When Rich bit his bottom lip again, Rob almost cried of pleasure.

“Please,” he whined, his arousal slowly killing him. His shaking hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down, when Matt smoothly turned him around. “Move a bit,” he said to Richard and then placed Rob, jeans at his ankles, on the sofa as if he was hefting a child.

Rob sighed at the smooth fabric on his back and at his freed erection, and then he felt Richard’s forehead leaning in as he softly kissed and sucked at his temple. It felt so nice Rob laid his hand on his friend’s arm, squeezing gently, as he finally turned off that goddamn TV.

He closed his eyes, his hips slowly circulating on the pads.

The humming sound Rob made was high-pitched and needy and turned into a soft moan when Matt (still sitting on the floor) placed himself between Rob’s legs, hands on his thighs. “Do you want me to do this?” he asked. Rob nodded and even managed to squeal a little ‘yes please’ before he felt Matt’s warm breath on his cock, pre-cum already leaking.

“Relax,” Rob heard Richard say beside him, and clung onto his arm when Matt started licking his cock.

“Hah… ahh…”

“Relax, Robbie, ya hear me?” Richard whispered, his voice dripping with the thick Southern accent by now.

At first the advice seemed achievable, but then Matt took him all the way down and then up again, and his tongue started circling Rob’s tip without a warning, hot and slippy.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about, gosh, how I love you,” Richard growled, gently caressing Rob’s chin while kissing and grinding him. The embrace and Rich’s sweets nothings were so surprisingly gentle that Rob had to pull away for air, blinking.

Richard didn’t look him in the eyes.

Meanwhile his hips were moving faster with every second, albeit still not frantic, bucking up into Matt’s warm mouth, and the noises Matt made caused the hairs on Rob’s arms to stand up. “I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry, Matt, I…” – Rob laid his free hand on Matt’s, on the one that was still on this thigh. Matt hummed and gently squeezed it, signalizing he could take it.

The humming vibration was enough to send Rob over the edge. He came with a soft and muffled cry when Richard pulled him tight at the same timing as Matt hollowed his cheeks and sucked him off.

Unbelievable.

“Ah… no… Jesus, no, Matt, I’m sorry,” he apologized for coming in his friend’s mouth, but Matt seemed to be amused by it, his happy face popping up from below.

“I’m the one to apologize,” Matt grinned, “I’m still dressed, even though you said you liked my chest.” He placed a chaste peck on Rob’s chin, but Rob pulled him up into a slow kiss, caressing Matt’s beautiful face with a weak hand.

When they broke the kiss, Rob couldn’t help but smile, panting and wasted.

“Hey,” he then heard Richard’s voice murmur and turned to his right. Richard had thick strains of golden hair falling into his face, and his eyes were still as black as the rest of the room. Their foreheads touched. Cautiously, his fingers ghosted over Rob’s chin, as if they afraid to hurt him. “I meant what I rambled just now, ‘kay?”

Rob’s look wandered between Richard’s eyes.

“I… oh, dammit.” Rich looked down, his lips trembling. “Robert, I…” He sniffed.

“I think Rob understands,” Matt smiled, “even I get it. Same, by the way.”

Rob’s eyes widened. “Must’ve missed it. What are you talking about?”

“Sorry. Sometime soon I’ll tell ya,” Richard said softly, a sad look in his eyes as he placed a tender kiss on Rob’s temple. “Y’are tired, Robbie, you can go to bed.”

“Err, thanks, dude,” Rob murmured, confused by the sudden change in atmosphere and indeed very, very tired. Going to bed now seemed like the only natural thing to do.

“And you can undress now if ya want,” Richard then said, markedly casual, pointing Matt towards his crotch. “Oh, Rich, it will be my pleasure,” Matt purred, giving Rob a lewd grin – did he wink at him?! – before crawling on the sofa to tower over Richard.

“Ah, wait a sec!” Richard suddenly said, bending to grab his bag from the floor.

“What have you got planned?” Matt asked playfully. Rob watched the two as he got rid of his jeans and got up to change into his pajamas, feeling the sleep deprivation creeping up on him at a marvelous speed now. If he wasn’t so drunk he’d probably jump out of the window.

He heard Matt laugh when Rich had found what he was looking for: “Viagra? You? That’s ridiculous.”

“I’m an ol’ man,” Rob heard Richard say as he fell into bed on his stomach, content and tired. “Wake me up when you’re leaving,” he murmured into the sheets, dozing off.

 

Later that night, he woke from a rhythmic moaning sound.

Rob opened his eyes.  
He was in bed, in the same shabby hotel room, but someone had corrected his sleeping position: he was on his back, neatly tugged under the blanket. The moaning he had heard came from behind the footboard.

“Robbie,” Rich breathed, panting. Was it a greeting or…?

Rob blinked. Richard was fucking Matt from behind, right before his bed. The sight, the moans and the sounds of slapping skin sent shivers down his spine. “Guys,” he said, repeating it louder when they didn’t react to his first call, “I want in.”

Richard bent forward to whisper a tentative “You hear that?” into Matt’s ear. The got up from the floor, into the bed. Rob kicked the blanket aside, Matt hovering over him. It was dark and he was dizzy, but Rob could easily make out the marks and hickeys on Matt’s neck and chest.

Oh, his chest. Tanned and muscular.

“Come here,” Rob lulled, opening his arms for a bare naked and moaning Matt Cohen. Matt’s eyes were narrowed, his lips parted. Amazing dark sex-hair. Richard put his cock inside his ass again, and with each thrust Matt moved closer to Rob’s body, pressing himself against it, embracing the hug and digging his delicate fingers into Rob’s skin.

The friction was lovely, the smell was lovely, the warmth was lovely. Matt was lovely.

His chest was rock hard, as were his abs. And nipples. Rob managed to maneuver his hands from Matt’s back to his breast, stroking over his nipples at the same pace Richard fucked him, and Matt’s muscles flexed wonderfully. Rob couldn’t see it from here, but Matt’s cock felt quite big, it was pressed between their bodies, rubbing his own member. Rob had closed his eyes and weakly bit his lip in pleasure as the friction intensified, his arms now above his head to give Matt more space.

“Y’are fucking tight, Mattie,” Rich moaned from above, his husky voice filling the room before he came. Matt moved a little bit longer, speeding up, grinding, until both he and the small man beneath him climaxed. Soon Rob was dozing off again, feeling like he dreamt.

But before, he reached above, arms heavy, to cup Matt’s warm face again, and they kissed ever so softly before falling asleep, all three curled up in bed with Rob in the middle, so he could rest his head on Matt’s warm chest and twirl his fingers with Richard’s.

How blissful this was.

 

The next morning wasn’t.

“You sucked me off and then just let me go to bed? And, urgh, I came in my pajama pants and you didn’t do anything about it?” Rob whined. Matt sat on the floor, helping Rob to pack. “You fell asleep right afterwards. I don’t undress you when you’re sleeping.”

“Good point,” Rob said, rubbing his face while grabbing the shirt he was handed. “Where’s Rich?”

“’m good,” a voice from the bathroom called.

“He can’t walk straight,” Matt whispered, but loud enough for Richard to hear it, prompting an angry snort from the old man. Rob raised an eyebrow. “How many rounds did you have?”

“I’d rather not tell you,” Matt shrugged, smile all sparkly, and Rob worriedly eyed the love bite that crept up from beneath his collar.

He swallowed hard. “Err, listen, Matt. I don’t remember much from last night…” He paused, but Matt listened carefully, so he continued, “I don’t remember much, b-but I meant what I said about you being, err…”

“About me being a specimen?” Matt teased him, finally standing up. “Um… yeah, that,” Rob murmured, feeling terribly misplaced beside this beau in the shabby hotel room. Well, maybe Matt was the one that felt out of place.

“I still thank you for that,” Matt said as he playfully squeezed Rob’s shoulder. So he’d understood the actual meaning after all? What a smooth love confession, you idiot, Benedict.

“You hear that all the time, I guess,” Rob shrugged, “so I figured it wasn’t a big deal.”  
Matt grinned at him again. “Listen, I really like you, Rob. It means a lot to me.”

“It sure meant a lot to _me_ ,” Richard chimed in, leaning in the bathroom door, “’cause otherwise we wouldn’t have fucked, am I right?”

Rob whined at that. Richard’s hair was still a mess. “Do _you_ remember anything?”

“Hell no. But I can’t walk, so…”

“Y-yeah, alright.” Rob rubbed his hands on his jeans.

Richard paused for a moment before phrasing his next question: “Do you remember anything in particular that I said to you?”

“No?” Now Rob was just confused, but Rich murmured a quiet ‘good’ under his breath as he turned away. Oh, no. Rob shivered as he imagined what drunk Richard confessing his love to him must’ve sounded like. Maybe Rob wasn’t the clumsiest of them after all.

“We can keep this a one-time thing, if you want to,” Matt said to him, his voice calm and understanding. Rob sighed and felt that Matt’s eyes were looking for him. He was actually grateful that Matt put his cards on the table this early on, and he felt like an asshole when responding, “I… I don’t know, man, I love you so much, but I still don’t know how to feel about all this.”

‘This’ meaning the drunk threesome he just had with two of his best friends, one of them being Rob’s crush who he wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with and the other one his apparently closeted co-star and creative muse who he strangely also wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with.

On a sexual level, he kind of didn’t mind, but should he worry about that?

He really wouldn’t mind, personally, if he were just ‘Rob Benedict’, insurance salesman or something. He hadn’t been with other men yet. There had been a few one-night stands, yes, some of which he was still friends with. Even two boyfriends at a time didn’t sound all too bad.  
But his fellow actors? Colleagues? Those were two of his best friends, after all. Rob knew himself, he was a bad liar and a total pubescent – what if he made things involuntarily public? Would their fun panels be the same after this? What would the network think of it?

A thousand horrible scenarios played out in Rob’s head, and they were going up against the great feeling of being in a relationship again. The gentle kisses. Shared beds, joint trips. Partnership.

Whichever side would win in the end – everything would be different, that much was sure.

“It’s okay, take your time to think about it. Rich and I just want you to know that we would be totally up for it.”

“Thanks, man,” Rob said, smiling weakly at Matt who gave him a warming hug. Rob realized just how much he _clung_ , but screw it, they were still in his room. And Matt’s body was warm and tall and he smelled of that nice eau de toilette.

Matt broke away just when Rob leaned into him a bit too much. “You done?” Richard asked as if he was annoyed. “Rich, honestly, you sound like some jealous husband,” Matt joked.

“I _am_ a jealous husband!” Richard blurted out and stepped closer.

Rob faltered. “What?”

“…Nothin’,” Rich murmured and rushed past him to get his own bag.

“Sweet as always,” Matt said. Then he turned to Rob again, sighing. “What is it?” Rob asked and mirrored Matt’s smile, because he couldn’t help himself.

When he spoke again, Matt’s voice was low and his eyes locked with Rob’s. “Can I kiss you a last time? For now?”

“Oh, err, sure,” Rob said, as if he was answering a fan’s request – silly – and then Matt slung his arms around him, his hands wandering up to Rob’s face, cupping it, and Rob downright melted against his soft lips, against his warm body, arms around Matt’s waist.

“Rob?” That was Richard.

“Yes?”

Rich looked exhausted, a deep frown on his face. “Mattie, I don’t wanna sound like a douche, but could you leave us alone for a moment?” Matt understood and grabbed his phone, smiling as he closed the door behind him.

Richard took a deep breath, hands on his hips, before he spoke. “Look, Robbie, I’m sorry for last night. I behaved like an asshole.” Rob shrugged. “It’s okay, man. We’re all exhausted from the Con.”

Richard massaged his nose bridge. “Yeah, I know, I know, but… I was a huge dick.”

“You’re always,” Rob snickered, but then he saw that his friend was about to cry. “Hey, hey, what’s up, man?” Rob said, rushing to his side. Did he have to worry for him? “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. But it’s all so fucked up! Hey, you can talk to me, Rich.”

“Look, man, my hangover is killin’ me and I remember next to nothing from last night, but…” Richard looked up, lips pressed together. “Robbie, I kinda want us to be a thing.”

Rob frowned.

“I’ve been divorced twice,” Richard continued, his voice trembling, “and you were always there for me. And somewhere along the line, I realized that I, y’know…” – Rob was briefly afraid of what would come next – “I fell for you. Hard. I fell for your laugh, for that high-pitched thing you got goin’ on with your voice, for your wit and your compassion and…”

Rob cut him off by placing a calming hand on his cheek, but he didn’t really know what to say. “It’s alright,” he whispered against chapped lips, his other hand searching Richard’s. He’s been through the exact same process with his own feelings for Matt, oh God.

“As I said,” Rich moaned, “I was an asshole. Especially last night. Couldn’t bring myself to say it properly even then. Saw you have a goddamn orgasm, but I also didn’t want to lose ya as a friend…” Rob shook his head, their beards rasping. They were so fucking close, but it didn’t feel even a little bit weird.

“Dude, it’s alright. You were just scared, I guess. I’m not mad or anything. I’m quite flattered, a-actually.” Rob’s nose crinkled after saying this, and Richard mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’.

Sighing, Rob looked to the door. Matt was just on the other side.

“I know you wanna try,” Rich said, gently squeezing Rob’s hand. “Ah, you do wanna try, don’t you? I mean, who wouldn’t? Matt’s a good guy.”

“That’s true. But he’s way younger than us. And even if he wasn’t – this is a very strange situation. He told me you would be up for it. And I’m so glad you told me about your feelings, I really am. But I have to think about everything first, Rich. I’ve got to figure things out. It’s all new territory for me and I need time. You okay with that?” Oh, wow, all of that sounded fucking pathetic. Rob looked into his friend’s face again, hoping he would understand.

And he did. Richard smiled, his eyes shiny and narrow. “Okay, Bob-o.”

Rob smiled and squeezed Richard’s hand again. Should he kiss him now? But he just told Rich he needed more time, so that would be a real dick move. Or would it? “How mad would you be if I kissed you right now?” Rob whispered, hand still on Richard’s face.

Rich wheezed. “Asshole. I would be kinda mad, yeah. But at the same time it sounds like somethin’ I would do, so I can’t really blame ya.”

“I can’t do it.”

He had never seen Richard look like that, happy, powerless, bitter, all at the same time. “Kiss me, Robbie.”

Rob blissfully sighed at that, locking their lips a last time before leaving the crummy hotel room. He wanted to try really hard not to look like he was in a flap (just like Richard tried to hide his limp), but Rob still jump-walked through the hotel, a wide grin on his face to distract him from the mess he was going through.

“Stop makin’ fun of me.”  
“No, it’s the butterflies! I can’t help it,” Rob teased.  
Richard puffed up his cheeks at that and mumbled silent displays of affection. Matt didn’t say anything, but he laughed brightly, his voice echoing in the hallway as he took some snaps.

Like always. 

A glaring thought passed Rob’s head, like a radiant untangling the previous mess of uncertainty. Idiot, he thought. Maybe things wouldn’t change that much at all. Or was that still the heat of the moment?  
He shook everything off, clung to his bag and stopped right before the corner to the stairs. “Guys,” he said, but more to himself, “screw it. I’ve decided.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve written for an OT3 of mine. Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
